1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a resistive memory and a method of forming the same, and generally to a three-dimensional resistive memory and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one type of non-volatile memory. Due to numerous advantages of RRAM including simple structure, low operation voltage, rapid operation time, multi-bit storage, low cost, good durability, RRAM have been widely developed recently. The basic structure of commonly used RRAM is composed of one transistor and one resistor (1T1R), or one diode and one resistor (1D1R). The resistance value of the resistor is changed by varying the applied bias, so that the device is in a high resistance state or a low resistance state, and thereby 0 or 1 of the digital signal is recognized.
Non-volatile memory is expanding into a three-dimensional regime to effectively reduce the cell size by increasing stored bits per unit area. One common three-dimensional memory is a cross point array memory. However, the method of forming the cross point array memory is complicated and expensive because it requires repeated pattering of individual device layers. Moreover, the sneak current and accidental RESET or SET disturbance of non-selected memory cells occur, so the reliability of the device is decreased.